Ishq Ka Rang Safed
by KSarah
Summary: It's a Rajvi Story! no summary title describe it all...Read to know more *Last Chapter Updated*
1. Chapter 1

Holi celebration was going on in the garden area of "Thakur Mansion" everyone were looking very happy….kids were playing around throwing colour water on each other…many guests were present in the party….the elder son of Thakur family Rajat was running behind her sister Ishita carrying the Gulaal in his closed fist….finally Rajat sucedded in catching her…

Ishita - bhaiya please mujh par colour mat fenkna mai to aapki pyaari si bahen hu na!

Rajat - acha bachu! aur jo tune mujje itna colour lagaya hai usska kya? joker lag raha hu mai teri vajah se!

Ishita (giggling) - hahahhaha! bhaiya aap sach mai joker lag rahe ho….

Rajat (fake anger) - ruk jaa tujhe to mai batata hu! (he raised his hand and threw the gulaal on her but she moved aside and the gulaal accidently threw on someone else)

One girl was standing infront of Rajat….she was wearing a white colour saree her head was covered with the saree pallu…..her eyes were full of sadness and her head was now coloured in red and it looked like vermilion...she touched her head and saw red colour on her hands her eyes filled with tears…..women present in the party started blabbering about it….

Women 1 - ae bhagwan ye kya apshagun ho gaya! ek vidhwa ke upar laal colour chadd gaya….aur dekho to aisa lag raha hai jaise sindoor laga diya ho!

Women 2 - kitni besharam ladki hai jara bhi sharam nahi hai! pati ko mare abhi 4 mahine nahi hue aur ye yaha rango se khelne aa gai!

Tears started rolling down Purvi's cheeks hearing the bitter words of the women….Rajat was hearing all their blabbering he was fuming in anger he tighten his fist in anger….

Rajat (angrily) - ye kya bakwas kar rahe hai aap log? abhi jo kuch bhi hua ussme Purvi ki kya galti hai? mere haatho se galti se gulaal usske upar gir gaya!

Women 1 - ab hum bol bhi kya sakte hai…chota bhai to mar gaya aur bada bhai ab usski vidhwa ki tarafdari kar raha hai! (to RajatM) bahenji sab thik to hai na aapke ghar mai….hume to shaq hai ki kahi aapke bade bete aur aapke chote bete ki vidhwa ka koi chakkar to nahi chal raha!

Rajat (angrily) - bass bahut bakwas kar li aapne! aap yaha iss party mai aayi hum logo ko acha laga! ab aap jaa sakti hai….

Women 2 - ye acha hai galti bhi karo fir tevar bhi dikhao….(to RajatM) bahenji aap to khud hi samajhdar hai samajh jaaiye aapki jawan vidhwa bahu ko aise ghar mai mat rakhiye varna kahi koi uch nich naa ho jaaye….

RajatM apologized to guests on behalf of Rajat and they all left…now only family members were present

RajatM (holding Purvi's arm) - kya jarurat thi tumhe bahar aane ki! pata nahi kis manhoos ghadi mai ye manhoos ladki mere ghar mai aayi hai mere bete ko to khaa gai ab bhi man nahi bhara tera jo humari aur badnami karwana chahti hai!

Purvi (crying) - nahi! mummyji mai to bass….

RajatM - chup bilkul chup! tera Inn rango par koi haq nahi hai tu ek vidhwa hai vidhwa…

she went inside and came back holding a bucket full of water…she went close to Purvi and pour the water on her she was all wet now and started shivering

Rajat (angrily) - ye kya tarika hai Maa? aap Purvi ke saath aisa kaise kar sakti hai? jo kuch bhi hua ussme usski kya galti hai?

RajatM (teary) - iss ladki ki vajah se mene apna beta khoya hai….(looking at Rajat) aur tu iss ladki ki itni tarafdari kyu kar raha hai? kahi sach mai tera aur isska koi chakkar to nahi chal raha hai?

Rajat (shouting) - Maaaaaa!

RajatM (angrily) - chilla mat! (to Purvi) aur tu mera ek beta to kha gai man nahi bhara tera? jo mere dusre bete ko bhi apne jaal mai fasa rahi hai!

Purvi (closing her ears,crying) - bass kijiye! bhagwan ke liye bass kijiye! humne ye safed rang nahi maanga tha apne liye! humne kabhi nahi chaha tha ki hume kabhi ye safed rang oddhna pade….humari kismat mai ye rang hai to issme humari kya galti hai? humne apne pati apne pyaar ko shadi ke dusre din hi kho diya issme humari kya galti hai? (she falls on the floor on her knees and started crying covering her face with her palms)

Rajat felt a pinch in his heart seeing her crying….but he was helpless….Purvi got up and ran inside the house Rajat got worried and ran behind her….she closed the door from inside and took out her saree from the cupboard..

Purvi (crying) - bass ab nahi saha jaata humse….aap hume chodkar kyu chale gaye Sachin? aapke bina hum bahut akele pad gaye hai! Sab log kehte hai ki hum aapki maut ke jimmedar hai ab iss kalank ke saath hum aur nahi jee sakte…hum aapke paas aa rahe hai sachin! hum aapke paas aa rahe hai (she placed a stool on the bed and tucked the saree on the fan...she closed her eyes and tied the saree on her neck)

Rajat reaches outside her room door he started banging on the door.…

Rajat (worriedly) - Purvi please darwaja kholiye….for god sake kuch bhi aisa vaisa mat karna! please darwaja kholiye (still banging the door)

He got no response from her he got really worried and started trying breaking the door….finally alot of efforts he succeeded in breaking the door….when he entered inside he was shocked to see Purvi standing on the stool she threw the stool down and was choking

Rajat (loudly) - Purviiiiii! (he ran towards her and placed her feets on his shoulders….he managed to put her down….he started patting her cheeks holding her in his arms)

Rajat (worriedly) - Purvi please aankhe kholiye! (patting cheeks)

"Ahem Ahem" Purvi coughed and slowly opened her eyes

she was shocked to see herself in his arms she separated from him with a jerk….

Rajat (angrily) - pagal ho gai hai aap? ye kya karne jaa rahi thi?

Purvi (crying) - kyu bachaya aapne hume Rajat ji? marr jaane dijiye hume….hum nahi jeena chahte

Rajat - pagalo wali baate mat kijiye….suicide kisi cheej ka solution nahi hai!

Purvi - to aap hi bataiye kya solution hai? sab log kehte hai hum jimmedar hai apne Sachin ki maut ke liye aur ab to vo log ye bhi kehne lage hai ki mera aur aapka! Chiiiii (she looks away in disgust)

Rajat - logo ka to kaam hi hai kehna Purvi! hum dono jaante hai ki humare bich aisa kuch nahi hai…mai aapka support karta hu kyunki aap sahi hai aur mera parivaar galat…Purvi aap ek padhi likhi samajhdar ladki hai fir ye bevkoofi kyu karne jaa rahi thi?

Purvi (crying) - to hum aur kya kare? humare khud ke maa baap ne hume apne ghar mai nahi aane diya unnhone bhi ye kaha ki hum manhoos hai! humari kismat kharab hai to issme humari kya galti hai! humne to kabhi nahi chaha tha ki hume ye safed rang mile!

Rajat - mai jaanta hu Purvi! par aapko bhi ek baat samajhni padegi aap aise kamjor nahi pad sakti aap apni jindagi se haar nahi maan sakti….please aage se kabhi aisa koi kadam mat uthaiyega (he left the room)

Purvi started crying hugging Sachin's picture

A/N - I know I know aap log bolenge ki mai pehle apni pending stories complete karu fir koi nayi story likhu! I will complete my pending stories too but I couldn't stop myself to write it down…please do review and let me know should I continue this or not? 


	2. Chapter 2

Rajat's mother called Rajat in her room to talk something…he entered in the room his mother was seating on the bed waiting for him

Rajat (softly) - Maa! aapne bulaya?

RajatM (happily) - haaan! baith yaha mere paas (he nodded his head and sat next to her )

Rajat (holding her hand) - I am sorry maa subah mene aapse badtameeji se baat ki!

RajatM (touching his face) - vo to mai kab ka bhul gai! maine tujhe yaha isliye bulaya hai kyunki mai tujhse tere aur Niharika ke baare mai baat karna chahti hu!

Rajat (confused) - mai kuch samjha nahi maa?

RajatM (happily) - mai chahti hu ki teri aur Niharika ki shadi ho jaaye!

Rajat (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahi hai maa? Niharika humare office mai kaam karti hai meri ek achi dost hai iss se jyada kuch nahi! I am sorry par mai uss se shadi nahi kar sakta!

RajatM - kyu? uss Purvi ki vajah se? kahi sach mai tera aur usska chakkar to nahi chal raha hai na?

Rajat (in disgust) - Maa aap galat soch rahi hai! mere aur Purvi ke bich kuch nahi hai vo mere liye sirf mere chote bhai ki vidhwa hai aur kuch nahi!

RajatM - agar kuch nahi hai to saabit kar! Niharika se shadi karne ke liye haan bol de!

Rajat (in disbelief) - I am sorry maa lekin mai Niharika se shadi nahi karunga! ye mera aakhri faisla hai (and he left the room)

RajatM angrily went towards Purvi's room she was folding her clothes seating on the bed….RajatM went close to her and make her stand holding her arm tightly

RajatM (angrily) - kya patti padha ke rakhi hai tune mere bete ko! apni khubsurti ke jaal mai fasa rakha hai ussko tune! meri baat kaan khol kar sun le agar mere bete ki jindagi mai daakhil hone ki koshish bhi ki na tune to mujhse bura aur koi nahi hoga!

Purvi (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahi hai mummyji? humari samajh mai to kuch nahi aa raha hai!

RajatM - teri vajah se Rajat ne Niharika se shadi karne se mana kar diya….bhagwan ke liye baksh de mere bete ko! agar Sachin ne tujhse shadi karne ki zidd nahi ki hoti to aaj mera sachin jinda hota! (teary) mai apne ek bete ko kho chuki hu dusre ko nahi khona chahti! (pointing finger) mere bete se dur rehna! (she left the room)

Purvi's eyes filled with tears she started crying hugging Sachin's picture!

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Sachin and Purvi studied in the same college they were good friends for 4 years they both liked each other but were too scared to confess….finally on the day of their college farewell Sachin proposed her in front of the whole college her happiness was on its peak they both were very happy together…Sachin belonged to a small town in Rajasthan he was the son of a very rich businessman but his whole family used to live in the small town he had a huge joint family Purvi was nervous at first but with Sachin's support her nervousness went away….

Sachin somehow managed to convince his family to get married with Purvi….they married with all the rituals and with the blessings of their elders….everything was just perfect Purvi's life was nothing less than a fairytail….next day after their wedding they went for their honeymoon….Sachin was driving the car and Purvi was seating beside him resting her head on his shoulders...

Sachin (happily) - mujhe to abhi bhi yakin nahi ho raha hai Purvi ki humari shadi ho gai!

Purvi - yakin to hume bhi nahi ho raha hai! lekin yahi sach hai…hum bahut khush hai!

Sachin (kissing her hand) - mai bhi! thank you Purvi I know ye joint family aur ye chote sheher mai rehna tumhare liye aasan nahi hai but still you are doing it for me….thank you so much! I love you

Purvi - I love you too!

Suddenly Sachin got to know that breaks of his car has been failed he got very worried he didn't know what to do…he opened the car door suddenly and Pushed Purvi outside before she could understand anything her head dashed with a tree and she got unconscious….Sachin was trying to press the breaks a truck was coming from opposite direction he tried to take car in a side but couldn't do it and his car dashed into the truck…..he died on the spot….Purvi opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital her head was bandaged….nobody was there except Rajat and Ishita!

Purvi (worriedly) - Sachin kaha hai? vo thik to hai na? Hume sachin ke paas jaana hai (she got up from the bed but due to weakness she was about to fall but Rajat holded her from her shoulder and make her sit on the bed)

Ishita went close to her and started crying hugging her

Ishita (crying) - Bhabhi! bhaiya hume chodkar chale gaye!

Purvi (stammering) - ch….chale ga….gaye! (she broke the hug) K..kya matlab hai aapka?

Ishita (crying) - bhaiya ab iss duniya mai nahi rahe!

Purvi was hell shocked to hear this she felt like the ground itself has been taken away from her feets she was too shocked to respond anything she was seating like a statue….she wanted to cry but tears refused to come into her eyes…..her whole life changed in a moment….

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Purvi (crying) - tum hume chodkar kyu chale gaye sachin! hum tumhe bahut miss karte hai…..I Love You I miss you so much! Please come back (she hugged his picture tightly)

Purvi went to Rajat's room he was working on a file…she knocked on the door

Purvi - kya hum andar aa sakte hai?

Rajat - please aaiye na!

Purvi moved inside and went close to him

Purvi - Rajat ji hume aapse ek jaruri baat karni hai!

Rajat - haan boliye na?

Purvi - pehle to thank you so much! aaj agar aap sahi vaqt par nahi pahuche hote to hum aaj bahut badi galti kar dete! humare Sachin ne hume bachane ke liye apni jaan de di hum usske sacrifice ko waist nahi karenge! hume samajh mai aa gaya hai ki suicide kisi chij ka solution nahi hai….isliye ab hum jaayenge jaisi bhi jindagi hai usse jeeyenge!

Rajat (smiling) - chalo acha hai aapko apni galti ka ahsaas to hua! mai to bass! I mean hum log to bass aapki khusi chahte hai!

Purvi (looking at him) -aap humari khusi ke liye humari ek baat maanenge?

Rajat - haan boliye na?

Purvi - mummyji ki baat maan lijiye! Niharika se shadi karne ke liye haan bol dijiye! Please?

Rajat (shocked) - Purvi ye aap?

Purvi (teary) - mummyji ko lagta hai ki aap humari vajah se Niharika se shadi nahi karna chahte! please Rajat ji maan jaaiye iss shadi ke liye humari khatir?

Rajat - thik hai! mai Niharika se sagai karne ke liye taiyar hu….lekin aap keh rahi hai sirf isliye!

Purvi gave him a weak smile and left the room!

A/N - I am not sure about this story! if you guys like it then I will continue


	3. Chapter 3

Rajat went to his mother's room the next morning seeing him coming she angrily turned to other side…..Rajat went close to her and make her face him holding her shoulder

Rajat - naaraj ho?

RajatM - mai kaun hoti hu naaraj hone wali? ab tu bada ho gaya hai meri baat kyu sunega? jo tere man mai aaye vo kar

Rajat (smiling) - Maa aap bhi na! aapko to dhang se gussa karna bhi nahi aata! (cupped her face) mai Niharika se sagai karne ke liye taiyar hu!

RajatM (in disbelief) - sach mai?

Rajat nodded his head in yes….she kissed on his forehead lovingly

RajatM (happily) - mai bata nahi sakti mai kitni khush hu! (excited) mai aaj hi Niharika ke ghar rishta bhijwa dungi!

Rajat - jaisa aapko thik lage! ab mai chalta hu (he left the room)

Purvi heard all their conversation hiding behind a window a smile appeared on her face seeing her mother in law happy

Purvi (in mind) - mummyji ko khush dekhkar humara sachin bhi bahut khush hoga! vo apni maa se sabse Jyada pyaar karta tha! humari vajah se mummyji dukhi ho aisa hum kabhi nahi hone denge!

Purvi moved towards Rajat's room he was getting ready for the office….

Purvi (knocking the door) - kya hum andar aa sakte hai?

Rajat - aree Purvi aap! Please aaiye na….

Purvi (hesitantly) - Rajat ji! hume aapse kuch baat karni thi….actually hume aapki ek help chahiye thi!

Rajat (without thinking) - haan boliye na? Bejijhak hokar boliye!

Purvi - kya aap humare liye koi naukri dhund sakte hai? hum koi job karna chahte hai kaam mai busy rahenge to shayad ye suicide jaise bure khayal man mai nahi aayenge!

Rajat (happily) - aree wahh ye to bahut achi baat hai ki aap job karna chahti hai! (he thought something) aur naukari kahi bahar dhundne ki kya jarurat hai? humara khud ka business itna bada hai aur vaise bhi humare office mai accounting head ki post khali hai….aapko accounting ka acha knowledge bhi hai to aap chahe to vaha join kar sakti hai!

Purvi - are you sure? humara matlab hai hume koi problem nahi hai lekin mummyji?

Rajat (assuring) - aap maa ki chinta mat kijiye! unnhe mai samjha dunga….aap kal se hi join kar sakti hai

Purvi - thank you so much Rajat ji! aapne aaj tak humare liye bahut kuch kiya hai…aap nahi hote to shayad aaj hum jinda bhi nahi hote! hum pata nahi aapke ye ahsaan kaise chukayenge!

Rajat - please Purvi! mene aap par koi ahsaan nahi kiye hai mujhe aapke liye kuch bhi karne mai khusi milti hai (Purvi looked at him shockingly) mera matlab hai aap ye sab mat sochiye (trying to cover)

Purvi nodded her head and left the room….

Rajat (in mind) - ye mai kya bol raha tha! Purvi kya sochegi mere baare mai? (he brushed away his thoughts and left for the office)

 **NEXT DAY**

Purvi went to the office Rajat had a important meeting so he asked Niharika to guide her….Niharika and Purvi were seating in the canteen she was explaining her about the work and after that they started talking about some personal things…

Niharika - tum sach mai bahut achi ho…..acha hua jo tum ab iss office mai aa gai ho mujhe ek achi company mil jayegi!

Purvi - Rajat ji bahut lucky hai Niharika jo tum unnki life partner banne wali ho!

Niharika - well! Rajat lucky hai ya nahi ye to mai nahi jaanti lekin mai bahut lucky hu jo Rajat mera life partner banne wala hai! He is such a darling…..sabki help karta hai bahut hi jyada caring aur loving hai iss se jyada kisi ladki ko kya chahiye!

Purvi - sach kaha! Rajat ji sach mai bahut ache hai…

Niharika - Purvi tum bura na maano to ek baat puchu?

Purvi - haan pucho na?

Niharika - tum itni padhi likhi modern type ki ladki thi fir yaha iss chote se shehar mai kaise adjust kar leti ho? Sachin ke jaane ke baad tum vaapas Mumbai kyu nahi gai? yaha sab log tumhe itna taunt karte hai ye white saree pehnnani padti hai tumhe fir bhi tum yaha par kyu ho?

Purvi (smiling) - kyunki yaha humare Sachin ki yaade hai….haan jab mummyji aur baaki log hume Sachin ki maut ke liye taane maarte hai to bahut bura lagta hai lekin issme mummyji ki bhi koi galti nahi hai unnhone apna beta khoya hai aise mai koi bhi maa aise hi react karti! haan yaha adjust karna bahut mushkil tha humare liye par ab aadat ho gai hai…ab shayad yaha se jaana chahu to bhi nahi jaa paungi!

Niharika (amazed) - tum sach mai bahut alag ho baaki sab se….ek baat kahu Purvi! mujhe lagta hai tumhe apni life ko dobara mauka dena chahiye I think you should move on in your life! kab tak Sachin ki yaado ko yaad karke apne aap ko taklif dogi!

Purvi - Sachin ki yaade hume taklif nahi deti balki khusi deti hai...usski yaado ke sahare hi to jee rahe hai hum! bahut pyaar karte the hum uss se shayad hum usse kabhi na bhul paaye!

Niharika - mujhe aisa nahi lagta I mean pyaar dobara ho sakta hai…tumhe bhi apni life mai pyaar ko ek aur mauka dena chahiye! I know mai kuch jyada hi bol rahi hu but mujhe jo sahi laga maine bol diya!

Purvi - thanks for your concern Niharika! par hum aise hi thik hai….abhi andar chale!

Niharika (touching her head) - I am really sorry mai to bhul hi gai thi! aao mai tumhe tumhara cabin dikha deti hu…

Niharika took her inside the office...they moved inside Purvi's cabin….

Niharika - so madam ye hai aapka cabin! (showing the chair) ye aapki chair aur ye aapka laptop!

Purvi saw the name plate on the desk "Purvi Thakur" was written on it she felt happy seeing her name on the desk….

Purvi started working in the office she used to take care of her household responsibility along with the office work…..one day Purvi was returning from the office when she saw her mother in law going towards the outhouse….she spotted a snake approaching towards her mother in law her eyes wide opened in shock she didn't know what to do….she ran towards her

Purvi (loudly) - Mummyjiiiiiii! (she pushed her aside meanwhile the snake bites Purvi on her hand)

RajatM saw the scene and was shocked….she went close to Purvi she was getting unconscious due to the poison of snake.…her eyes were half open

RajatM (patting her cheeks) - aankhe band mat kar! aankhe khuli rakh! Rajattttttttt (she shouted)

Rajat and the whole family came outside running Rajat was shocked to see Purvi's condition her body was changing its colour….he immediately picked her up in his arms and rushed her to the hospital.…Purvi was taken inside the ICU….RajatM was crying continuously thinking about Purvi

RajatM (in mind) - mene usske saath kabhi sidhe muhh baat tak nahi ki humesha usse Sachin ki maut ka jimmedar thehraya..…mene usske saath humesha galat hi kiya fir bhi ussne meri jaan bachane ke liye apni jaan khatre mai daal di!

She saw her from the window the doctor was injecting Purvi she was breathing very heavily….RajatM couldn't see her in that condition she hugged Rajat and started crying

Rajat (teary) - dekha aapne maa! aap aaj tak usske saath itna bura bartav karti aayi fir bhi ussne apni jaan khatre mai daal di aapke liye….ek baar bhi ussne apne baare mai nahi socha….agar aaj usse kuch ho gaya na maa to aap hongi usski jimmedar!

RajatM (crying) - mujje maaf kar de mujjse bahut badi galti ho gai….mene usse samajhne mai der kar di!

Rajat separated from the hug and sat on the bench covering his face with his palms crying silently…

Rajat (in mind) - Purvi ko kuch nahi hona chahiye! agar unnhe kuch ho gaya to mai pata nahi kya kar baithunga! (he always had a soft corner for Purvi but never realised it)

A/N - I know this concept is very old that's why I was not sure….will this incident change Rajat's mother's behaviour towards Purvi? please do review


	4. Chapter 4

**A YEAR LATER**

 **MUMBAI, AT CHILD CARE ORPHANAGE**

One girl was distributing the chocolates and toys to kids….she was wearing a light blue color chudidar dress she was looking very happy…..she gave the chocolate to one cute little girl

Little Girl (happily) - Thank You Purvi Didi!

Purvi (innocent face) - sirf thank you?

Little girl smiled and pulled her hand signalled her to bent down Purvi bent down and the girl planted a kiss on her cheeks….

Purvi (smiling) - ab aap jaakar khelo!

The girl nodded and ran from there…..Purvi was watching the children playing around she felt good whenever she comes to this place.

Caretaker - aap sach mai bahut achi hai! aajkal dusro ke liye koi kuch nahi karta….lekin aap harr sunday inn bacho ke saath gujaarti hai unnke liye gifts vagera bhi lati hai! yaha ke sabhi bache bahut pyaar karte hai aapse!

Purvi (smiling) - hum bhi inn bacho se bahut pyaar karte hai….aur hum ye sab apne sawarth ke liye hi to kar rahe hai….(looking at the kids) inn bacho ko aise khush dekhkar ek sukoon saa milta hai hume! (looking at the watch) ab hum chalte hai….hume late ho raha hai! (she left the place)

Purvi was in her flat seating in her room lost in her thoughts…..

Purvi (in mind) - 6 mahine ho gaye hume vo shehar chode! mummyji ko bahut miss karte hai hum par jo bhi ho hum unnki vo baat nahi maan sakte the isiliye hum yaha aa gaye! yaha par bahut khush hai hum Malhotra Industries ke accounting head hai hum…independent hai akele hai par khush hai!

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Purvi was out of danger now….she opened her eyes and requested the doctor to meet her mummyji.….RajatM entered in the ward Purvi was seating on the bed….RajatM went close to her and sat on the table near her bed

Purvi (weak) - aap thik to hai na mummyji?

RajatM (folding hands,crying)- mujhe maaf kar de beta! (Purvi holded her hands and nodded her head in no) maine humesha tujhe galat samjha tere saath itna bura bartav kiya….mujhe maaf kar de!

Purvi - nahi mummyji! aap please humse maafi mat maangiye…..aapki koi galti nahi hai! aap to humare liye humari maa jaisi hai aur maa ki kahi hui baato ka bura nahi maante!

RajatM - tune mujhe maaf kar diya na? (Purvi nodded her head in yes…RajatM eyes filled with tears she immediately hugged her she too hugged her back)

Rajat saw the scene standing near the door a smile appeared on his face….Purvi got discharged the next day Rajat took her to the home….she was in her room seating on the bed RajatM was feeding her the soup…

Purvi - bass mummyji ab aur nahi!

RajatM (fake anger) - chupchap khatam kar ye soup varna kaada bana kar pilaungi!

Purvi (making faces) - kaada! nahi nahi mummyji hum ye soup hi pi lenge!

RajatM (victory smile) - ye hui na baat! (she again started feeding her)

Purvi was very happy seeing RajatM changed behavior towards her….she was enjoying all the care and attention she was getting from her…..everything was going fine….some months passed it was the day of Rajat and Niharika's engagement….Purvi was in her room when RajatM (kaveri) came there she was holding a light colour saree in her hand she went close to Purvi and gave the Saree to her….

Purvi (shocked) - mummyji ye?

Kaveri (touching her face) - aaj Rajat ki sagai hai tu yahi saree pehnegi! aur haaan aaj ke baad tujhe ye safed saree pehnane ki koi jarurat nahi hai!

Purvi (shocked) - lekin hum ye saree kaise?

Kaveri (assuring) - mai nahi chahti ki meri beti safed saree pehne! ab chup chap ye pahen le aur niche aaja!

Purvi's eyes filled with tears she hugged her….Kaveri too hugged her back and kissed on her head

Purvi (smiling with tears) - thank you mummyji!

Kaveri (patting her cheeks) - jaldi se taiyar ho jaa aur niche aa jaa!

Purvi nodded her head Kaveri left the room….Rajat and Niharika were in the hall the engagement ceremony was just about to start….Rajat saw Purvi coming downstairs he was very happy to see her in a colourful saree and not a white saree….the engagement ceremony went fine….everyone were very happy….some months passed like this one day Kaveri called Purvi to her room

Purvi - mummyji aapne hume bulaya?

Kaveri (happily) - haan! aa baith mere paas! (she nodded and sat on the bed beside her)

Purvi (smiling) - kahiye kya baat hai?

Kaveri (holding her hand) - mai teri maa jaisi hu na?

Purvi - aap humare liye humari maa se bhi badhkar hai…..lekin aap aisa kyu puch rahi hai?

Kaveri - tu meri ek baat maanegi? (Purvi nodded her head) mai chahti hu ki tera ghar fir se bass jaaye….tu dusri shadi kar le beta!

Purvi was hell shocked to hear this she freed her hands and stood up…

Purvi (turned to other side) - ye aap kaisi baate kar rahi hai mummyji? dusri shadi ke baare mai hum soch bhi nahi sakte…(teary) hum sirf Sachin se pyaar karte hai!

Kaveri (holding her shoulder) - beta mai jo bhi bol rahi hu tere bhale ke liye bol rahi hu….abhi teri umar hi kya hai? apne tajurbe se bol rahi hu akele jindagi kaatna bahut mushkil hai beta! meri baat maan le..

Purvi (teary) - hum aapki bahut izzat karte hai bahut pyaar karte hai aapse...lekin hum aapki ye baat nahi maan sakte! I am sorry mummyji (she ran towards her room)

She moved to her room and started crying locking the door from inside….

Purvi (crying) - hum dusri shadi karna to durr karne ke baare mai soch bhi nahi sakte….hum sirf Sachin se pyaar karte hai….hum aapki ye baat kabhi nahi maan sakte mummyji hume please maaf kar dena!

Kaveri tried various ways to explain her…..she kept on trying convincing her Purvi got fedup with all this and unwillingly took the decision to left the city…..it was midnight Kaveri was sleeping in her room Purvi entered in the room with slow steps making sure not to make any sound…..she moved close to her and kept a letter on the side table….she took a glance at her mummyji she was sleeping peacefully

Purvi (in mind) - I am sorry mummyji hum aise bina bataye jaa rahe hai lekin ab hum yaha aur nahi ruk sakte! hum aapki saari baate manne ko taiyar hai lekin hum dusri shaadi nahi kar sakte! Hum aapko bahut miss karenge (a tear rolled down her cheeks but she wiped it away she planted a soft kiss on Kaveri's forehead and left the room)

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Purvi's eyes filled with tears remembering her family

Purvi - I am sorry mummyji shayad hum bahut selfish hai lekin hum vaha aur nahi ruk sakte the!  
(smiling with tears) 6mahine ho gaye humne aap logo se baat tak nahi ki aap log to ye tak nahi jaante ki hum yaha Mumbai mai hai! ab tak to shayad Rajat ji ki shadi bhi ho gai hogi! I just wish ki hum aapse ek baar mil paate mummyji! I really miss you. (with all this thoughts she slept)

Purvi went to her office the next day she was entering inside when suddenly she collided with someone and all her files falls down….she bent down to collect her files the person also started helping her….they both looked at each other and was surprised and shocked at the same time!

Purvi (happily) - Rajat ji aap?

Rajat (taunting) - chalo shukar hai aapko mera naam to yaad hai!

Purvi - Rajat ji aap ye kaisi baate kar rahe hai?

Rajat - Purvi pichle 6 mahine se gayab hai aap kisi ko nahi pata tha ki aap kaha hai bass chali aayi ek letter chodkar….ek baar bhi nahi socha mere (he realised what he was about to say he bites his tongue) mera matlab hai hum sabke baare mai!

Purvi (sighed) - Rajat ji aap humare saath chaliye! hum aapko sab samjhate hai.

She took him to the office cafeteria….they ordered a coffee and sat on the table

Rajat - bataiye kya batana chahti hai?

Purvi - Rajat ji aap jaante hai mummyji humari dusri shadi ki jidd kar rahi thi hum unnki vo baat nahi maan sakte the!

Rajat (in disbelief) - to ye tarika socha aapne? bina kisi ko kuch bataye yaha chali aayi?

Purvi - hume kuch samajh nahi aa raha tha ki hum kya kare….hume jo thik laga humne kiya! (sigh) mummyji kaisi hai?

Rajat - thik hai vo! bass aapko bahut miss karti hai

Purvi - hum bhi unnhe bahut miss karte hai….Rajat ji aap please mummyji ko mat bataiyega ki hum yaha Mumbai mai hai! Please?

Rajat (understanding) - thik hai! aapko pata hai hum sab kitna darr gaye the aaj aapko sahi salamat dekhkar aise khush dekhkar mujhe bahut acha lag raha hai!

Purvi - acha Rajat ji! aapki aur Niharika ki shadi ho gai?

Rajat - nahi! agle 6 mahine tak koi shubh muhurat nahi hai to isliye shadi 6 mahine baad hai!

Purvi - ohhh! Okay...vaise aap yaha Mumbai mai kaise?

Rajat - business ke kaam se aaya tha….. 2 mahine tak yahi hu Mumbai mai!

Purvi - aap kaha reh rahe hai fir?

Rajat - Hotel mai aur kaha!

Purvi - aree humara flat hote hue aap hotel mai kyu rahenge! nahi aap hotel mai bilkul nahi rahenge aap humare flat mai rahenge!

Rajat - aree mai kaise?

Purvi (assuring) - please no formalities! aapne aajtak humari bahut help ki hai hume bahut khusi hogi agar hum aapke liye kuch bhi kar paaye….and don't forget we are family!

Rajat smiled and nodded his head….they started talking sipping their coffee….

A/N - I am continuing this story for my all those reviewers who have requested me to continue it! and I know this is a very ghisa pita plot so kindly don't read it if you don't like it! I am writing it just for those who have requested me to write this story further….  
I have made major changes in the storyline….hope you guys liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Rajat shifted to Purvi's flat….it was two bedroom flat in andheri the interior was beautiful Rajat was impressed seeing the flat…

Rajat - aree wahh Purvi aapka flat to kaafi acha hai!

Purvi (smiling) - thank you! humare ghar jitna acha to nahi hai par thik hai….aap aaiye mai aapko aapka kamra dikha deti hu!

Rajat followed Purvi to the bedroom….Rajat moved to the bathroom to take a shower and Purvi went to the kitchen….she started making dinner for him meanwhile Rajat too came there

Rajat - kya bana rahi hai aap? laaiye mai aapki help kar deta hu!

Purvi - aree nahi aap kaise? aap baithiye hum kar lenge!

Rajat - formality mat kijiye! mujje dijiye mai vegetables cut kar deta hu! (he picked a knife and started cutting the vegetables)

Purvi (amazed) - aapko ye sab karna bhi aata hai?

Rajat (smiling) - bilkul aata hai! (he throught something) ek kaam kijiye aaj aap rehne dijiye mai aaj aapko apne haatho se bana hua special khana khilata hu!

Purvi - arree hum aapse kaise?

Rajat holded her from her shoulder and took her out of the kitchen…he make her sit on the dining table

Rajat - aap yaha aaram se baithiye! aaj ka khana mai hi banaunga!

Purvi resisted but after alot of insistance by Rajat she unwillingly agreed…Rajat moved to the kitchen and cooked the dinner…..he served it to Purvi….she tasted one spoon of daal Rajat was looking at her with hopeful eyes

Purvi - ahem ahem!

Rajat - kya hua acha nahi bana hai?

Purvi (impressed) - not bad! hume nahi pata tha aap itna acha khana bana lete hai!

Rajat (raising his collar) - see I told you mai bahut acha khana banata hu!

Purvi - bass bass ab jyada uddne ki jarurat nahi hai (she realised what she was saying she bites her tongue) I am sorry hum kuch jyada hi bol rahe hai!

Rajat - ab aapne fir se formality Karna start kar diya! Purvi I think hume ek nayi shuruaat karni chahiye! (forwarding his hand) friends?

Purvi thought for a moment and shake hand with him…

Rajat - ab ye hui na baat! to aaj se done ek din aap khana banayengi aur ek din mai! Okay?

Purvi (smiling) - okay!

Some days passed like this Purvi and Rajat was good friends by now they started sharing their secrets with each other….one evening they were on the beach walking on the sand talking to each other…Purvi was feeling very cold she was rubbing her hands on her shoulder continuously Rajat sensed it and removed his blazer….he wrapped the blazer around her shoulder

Purvi (shocked) - Rajat ji ye aap?

Rajat (smiling) - it's okay! aapko thand lag rahi hai! now please no formality afterall we are friends…

Purvi Just smiled….it was 9 in the night they decided to go back to home….they were walking on the isolated road some drunk men were playing the cards game seating on the footpath….they started passing comments on Purvi

Men 1 - kya maal hai yaar! (rubbing his hand on his chin) sach mai kayamat dhaa rahi hai!

Rajat was fuming in anger hearing his comment he tighten his fist Purvi sensed his anger she kept her hand on his shoulder

Purvi - Rajat ji chaliye yaha se!

Men 2 - ayeee chamiya iss hero ko chod aaj humare saath aaja!

That was enough for Rajat his anger was on its peak….he moved closed to the men and started beating them since they were very drunk they couldn't protest much

Purvi (pleading) - Rajat ji please chod dijiye unnhe!

Rajat was not in a mood to listen to her he was beating them continuously…

Rajat (punching the men) - teri himmat kaise hui Purvi ke baare mai aisi ghatiya baat karne ki mai teri jaan le lunga!

Meanwhile a police van was passing from there while patroling….they saw the fight and stopped the men…one hawaldar holded Rajat from his shoulder and stopped him Rajat was trying to free herself one inspector came close to him and gave a tight slap on his face his nose started bleeding…

Inspector - bahut charbi chaddi hui hai tujhe? road par gungagardi karta hai! (to hawaldar) le chalo re isse ek din hawalat mai rahega to saari charbi utar jayegi!

Purvi was shocked to hear this….she went close to the inspector

Purvi (pleading) - please inspector sahab! innhe arrest mat kijiye hum aapse maafi maagte hai….I promise aage se kabhi aisa nahi hoga! (folding hands) please iss baar maaf kar dijiye!

Inspector (understanding) - iss baar to warning dekar chod raha hu lekin agli baar sidha andar jaayega! samjha? (the inspector and policeman left the place)

Purvi looked at Rajat angrily and started walking from there without uttering a word….Rajat understood she must be angry he too started walking behind her

Rajat - Purvi meri baat to suniye!

Purvi was in no mood to listen to her….they reached the flat...Purvi went inside the room and came back with a first ad box

Purvi - baithiye yaha par!

Rajat nodded his head in no….Purvi make him sit on the sofa forcefully and started cleaning his nose wound with dettol….he had some bruises on his hands too…she applied ointment on it and turned to go but Rajat stopped her holding her wrist

Rajat - Purvi please ek baar meri baat to suniye!

Purvi (angrily) - kyu sune hum aapki baat? aapne humari baat suni thi...kya jarurat thi unn logo se maarpit karne ki?

Rajat - jarurat kaise nahi thi unn logo ki himmat kaise hui aapke baare mai kuch bhi ulta sidha kehne ki?

Purvi (in disbelief) - unhone jo bhi kaha humare baare mai kaha aapko maarpit karne ki kaha jarurat thi? bodyguard hai aap humare jo har jagah hume protect karenge?

Rajat - vo mujhe kuch nahi hota mujhe sirf itna pata hai ki koi agar aapke baare mai kuch bolega to mai bardasht nahi karunga!

Purvi - kyuu? aap lagte kya hai humare? Kyu farak padta hai aapko itna?

Rajat didn't had any answer for her question….he too started questioning himself why he is so much affected with all this

Rajat (in mind) - Purvi sahi to keh rahi hai mujje kyu itna farak padta hai….kya sirf isiliye kyunki vo humari family member ya meri friend hai? aakhir kyu unnhe khush dekhkar khusi hoti hai mujje unnko dukhi dekhkar dukh hota hai….unnke chehre ki ek hasi ke liye kuch bhi karne ko taiyar ho jaata hu! Aakhir kyu?

Purvi - hum kuch puch rahe hai jawab dijiye?

Rajat didn't said anything he went from there….Purvi sat on the bed she was feeling very bad thinking about today's incident


	6. Chapter 6

Purvi stopped talking to Rajat she was still angry upon him because of last night incident….Rajat was thinking the ways to apologize her….Rajat was at house trying to concentrate on his new project file work but he was not able to do it he was very disturbed and was not able to brush away the thoughts of Purvi…

Rajat (irritated) - ye mujhe kya ho raha hai? concentrate kyu nahi kar paa raha hu mai apne kaam mai! Purvi bhi naaraj hai kaise manau mai unnko?

Purvi was in her office when her boss called her in her cabin….she went inside the cabin

Purvi (knocking the door) - may I come in sir?

Shweta(smiling) - Purvi! Please come

Purvi smiled and moved inside….shweta asked her to seat Purvi sat on the chair infront of her

Purvi - kahiye mam?

Shweta - Purvi! Tumhari boss hone se pehle mai tumhari dost hu aur mene tumhe yaha apni anniversary party ka invitation dene ke liye bulaya hai (forwarding a card) kal shaam ko party hai mere ghar par please do come!

Purvi (taking the card) - of course I will come! (smiling) thank you shweta tumne humesha bahut saaath diya hai humara!

Shweta (smiling) - ab please no formalities!

Purvi (keeping hand on her hand) - no seriously! thank you for everything….tumhari vajah se hi hum Mumbai aane ki himmat kar paaye varna shayad nahi kar paate!

Shweta - don't forget I am still your boss! ab jyada senti mat karo mujhe..…ab tum jaao aur haaan kal shaam ko party mai jarur aana!

Purvi nodded her head and went towards her cabin...

 **In Night**

Purvi reached home Rajat was working on his laptop seating on the sofa Purvi ignored him and moved to her room Rajat felt bad

Rajat (in mind) - Purvi to bahut gusse mai lag rahi hai! ab mai kaise manau unnhe?

Meanwhile Purvi came out of her room and went inside the kitchen for making dinner Rajat too moved inside the kitchen...

Rajat - Purvi!

Purvi ignored him and turned to other side…Rajat holded her arm and pulled her closer to him she falls on his chest they both looked at each other and got lost for a moment

Rajat (looking into her eyes) - I am sorry Purvi! Please mujhe maaf kar dijiye!

Purvi came out of her trance she realised her position and separated from him with a jerk…

Purvi - Rajat ji aap please baat mat kijiye humse!

Rajat (guilty) - I am really sorry Purvi! I promise mai aage se kabhi aisa kuch nahi karunga! Please maaf kar dijiye na (he holded his ears and made a puppy face)

Purvi looked at him her anger melted in a second she removed his hand from his ears and smiled

Purvi - it's okay! humne aapko maaf kiya par please aage se aap ye maarpit vagera nahi karenge kisi ke saath! agar aapko kuch ho jaata to?

Rajat - I promise aage se kabhi aisa nahi hoga!

Purvi smiled and Rajat took a relief sigh…meanwhile Rajat's phone rang he saw the caller id it was niharika….he excused to Purvi and went outside the kitchen to attend the call.….Purvi started making dinner

Rajat (on call) - haan bolo niharika! kyu phone kiya?

Niharika (irritated) - mai tumhari hone wali wife hu Rajat! kya mai tumhe bina kisi kaam ke call nahi kar sakti?

Rajat (realising) - I am really sorry vo! acha ye batao kaisi ho tum?

Rajat started talking to Niharika but he was continuously staring at Purvi from the hall….he talked for about 10 minutes and cut the call…..Purvi and Rajat had dinner and went to their respective rooms….Rajat was laying on the bed trying to sleep but sleep was miles away from his eyes he was not able to brush away the thoughts of Purvi….he closed his eyes and all the good time he spent with Purvi started flashing in front of his eyes he opened his eyes with a jerk and sat on the bed

Rajat - ye mujhe kya ho raha hai? mai kyu har vaqt Purvi ke baare mai sochta rehta hu! Kahi mai uss se pyaar? (he shook his head) nahi ye tu kya soch raha hai? Nahi! Ye galat hai! (his heart was saying him again and again that he has fallen in love with Purvi but his mind was not ready to accept the truth)

He drank the water and again tried to sleep but he couldn't sleep the whole night….a battle was going on between his heart and his mind

 **Next Evening**

Purvi asked Rajat to accompany her in the party Rajat resisted but after alot of insistance from Purvi he agreed….they both went to the party Purvi wore a light blue color simple saree and Rajat wore a blue colour suit they both entered together inside the party they both were looking very good together many people thought that they are a couple….they were enjoying the party meanwhile a woman came to them

Woman (admiringly) - bahut sundar jodi hai tum dono ki! kisi ki najar naa lage!

Rajat and Purvi looked at each other hearing that woman's comment…Purvi felt a little uncomfortable while Rajat felt good…..Before Purvi could say anything the woman went from there

Purvi (embarrassed) - I am sorry Rajat ji! unn aunty ko kuch misunderstanding ho gai hai shayad!

Rajat - aree aap kyu sorry bol rahi hai? ho jaata hai kabhi kabhi! (forwarding his hand) kya aap mere saath dance karengi?

Purvi (shocked) - dance?

Rajat - haaan!

Purvi hesitantly kept her hand on his hand he smiled and took her to the dance floor….they started dancing Rajat spinned her she lost her balance because of the saree and was about to fall but Rajat holded her from her waist stopped her from falling…they both got lost in each other's eyes they came out of their world with the clapping sound of the guests…..

Purvi felt embarrassed she separated from him and turned to go but something pulled her back to Rajat She turned and saw her saree pallu stucked in Rajat's watch….she tried to detach it but was not able to do it Rajat started helping her and in the process their hands touched and they again looked at each other…Rajat detached her pallu and she went from there

Rajat (in mind) - ye kaise ho sakta hai! mai Purvi se kaise pyaar kar sakta hu? Niharika se meri sagai ho chuki hai mai usske saath dhokha nahi kar sakta…..ye galat hai mujhe apne emotions par control rakhna hoga!

A/N - I know I know aap log bahut naraj honge mujhse kyunki mene ye story delete kar di thi! I am really sorry for that….please forgive me one last time! I promise aage se kabhi aisi mistakes nahi hongi iss baar maaf kar dijiyega aapki ksarah ko! I am really sorry!  
*Kaan Pakad Kar Maafi With Puppy Eyes*

.


	7. Chapter 7

Rajat and Purvi reached home...Purvi couldn't sleep the entire night she was continuously thinking about today's incident….she was not able to brush away the thoughts of Rajat….she got irritated and got up from the bed she went close to the room window and started staring at the moon

Purvi - ye hume kya ho raha hai? hum so kyu nahi paa rahe hai kyu baar baar Rajat ji ke baare mai soch rahe hai! (she was trying hard to understand the reason behind all this)

Rajat was also not able to sleep he was not able to decide anything he had realised that he has fallen for Purvi but was not sure whether he should tell her or not….

Rajat - kya mai Purvi ko bata du ki mai unnse pyaar karne laga hu? (he shook his head) nahi mai ye kaise kar sakta hu mai Niharika ke saath kuch bhi galat nahi kar sakta! I have to control on my emotions

They both spent the night with all such thoughts waiting for the sunrise nobody could sleep!

 **Next Morning**

Purvi was in the balcony sprinkinling water on the plants meanwhile Rajat too came out of his room he saw Purvi standing in the hall….she was looking beautiful even without makeup…..he walked towards her

Rajat (smiling) - Good Morning Purvi!

Purvi (nervous smile) - Good Morning Rajat ji!

Rajat - kal mai vaapas ghar jaa raha hu! mere project ka kaam khatam ho gaya!

Purvi was shocked to hear this she didn't know why but she felt bad hearing the news….

Purvi (upset) - itni jaldi jaa rahe hai aap?

Rajat (upset) - jaana to padega hi kaam khatam ho gaya hai!

Purvi (understanding) - okay! mai abhi aapke liye nashta bana deti hu! aap tab tak naha lijiye

Rajat nodded his head and went towards his room….Purvi moved to the kitchen she remembered Rajat saying that he is leaving tomorrow a tear rolled down her cheeks but she wiped it away

Purvi - ye hume kya ho raha hai? Rajat ji vaapas jaa rahe hai to hume kyu itna bura lag raha hai?

Meanwhile she heard Rajat's loud voice from the bathroom she ran towards his room

Purvi - kya hua Rajat ji?

Rajat (loudly) - paani khatam ho gaya hai! agar kuch store kiya hua ho to please de dengi?

Purvi - haan! Kitchen mai hai hum abhi lekar aate hai!

She ran towards the kitchen and came back with a bucket full of water….she shifted the bucket inside and went back to the kitchen….Rajat took a bath and came outside he was getting ready standing in front of the dressing table meanwhile Purvi entered in the room

Rajat - arre aap?

Purvi - haan vo actually hum soch rahe the ki aap kal jaa rahe hai to gharwalo ke liye kuch lekar jaaiye! Ishita mummyji daadiji sabke liye humari taraf se!

Rajat (understanding) - thik hai fir hum shopping ke liye chalte hai aaj!

Purvi (moving close to him) - aur bhi kuch…..

before she could complete her sentence her feets tumbled on a hair brush she lost her balance and was about to fall but Rajat holded her from her waist they couldn't balance and falls on the bed together.…She was at the bottom and Rajat was on top of her they both looked at each other and just lost….Rajat tucked her hairs behind her ears and moved his lips close to her lips she closed her eyes…..they both were not in their senses….their lips were inches apart when Purvi realised what she was upto…..she opened her eyes with a jerk and pushed Rajat aside….her eyes filled with tears she left the room crying….Rajat realised what he was about to do he holded his head in disappointment

Rajat (guilty) - ye mujhe kya ho gaya tha! ab mai Purvi se kaise najre milaaunga!

Purvi locked herself in the room and started crying seating on the floor

Purvi (crying) - ye hum kya karne jaa rahe the? hum aise kaise apne hosh kho sakte hai! aaj jo bhi hua vo sahi nahi hua! nahi hum aisa kaise kar sakte hai…sharam aa rahi hai hume apne aap par!

They both were guilty for today's incidence their was a awkward silence between them nobody was ready to break it….

They went for the shopping in evening still they were silent.…Purvi started selecting things for her family….Purvi picked a red colour Saree she looked at the saree and became upset she kept the saree at the table and went outside….Rajat thought something and bought that red colour saree

Rajat and Purvi came back to the home….Rajat got a urgent call when they were passing from the road Rajat excused and went to attend the call….meanwhile Purvi saw a car approaching towards Rajat in a full speed from the opposite direction Rajat was so much busy in talking that he didn't realised it….

Purvi (loudly) - Rajatttttt ji!

Hearing her voice Rajat looked in her direction…..Purvi ran towards him and Pushed him aside with a full force…..Purvi too falls on the floor and her elbow got injured Rajat realised what has happened

Rajat (worriedly) - aap thik to hai?

Purvi (angrily) - dhyaan kaha hai aap ka? agar abhi aapko kuch ho jaata to! jara bhi dhyan nahi rakhte khud ka!

Rajat smiled seeing his concern towards him

Purvi (irritated) - muskura kya rahe hai? hum aapki taarif nahi kar rahe hai!

Rajat (holding her shoulder) - aap chaliye! aapko chot lagi hai!

Purvi (jerking his hand) - hum bilkul thik hai! (she angrily went towards the flat)

Rajat (in mind) - aapko kyu meri itni parwah hai Purvi? bass ab mai aur nahi rok sakta khud ko…mai aaj aapko apne dil ki saari baate bata dunga bata dunga ki mai aapse bahut pyaar karne laga hu!

He too went towards the flat….Purvi was seating on the sofa drinking water…Rajat went inside the room and came back with a first ad box….he started applying ointment on her elbow

Purvi (jerking his hand) - humne kaha na hum thik hai!

Rajat (keeping his index finger on her lips) - shhhh! chup karke baithiye! (Purvi kept quit he started applying ointment on her elbow blowing air on it)

After he finished with it Purvi stood up and turned to go but Rajat holded her wrist didn't allowed her to go

Rajat (holding her shoulder) - aapse ek baat puchu! usska sahi sahi jawab dengi? (Purvi nodded her head in yes) aapko meri itni chinta kyu hai?

Purvi was shocked at his sudden question she didn't had any answer for it….

Purvi - aap ye kaisi baste kar rahe hai?

Rajat - aapke paas jawab nahi hai na? par mere paas jawab hai! (he removed the red colour saree from the bag and kept it on her head….Purvi was shocked she looked at him with questioning eyes) ye rang aap par bahut ache lagte hai mai humesha aapko innhi rango mai dekhna chahta hu!

Purvi sensed what is about to come she was not ready for that…

Purvi (teary) - please Rajat ji! iss se aage kuch mat boliyega!

Rajat (nodding his head in no) - nahii! aajtak bahut rok kar rakha tha mene apne dil ko ye batane se lekin ab aur nahi aaj mai aapko apne dil ki baat batakar rahunga!

Purvi - bhagwan ke liye aisa kuch bhi mat kahiyega ki kal subah hum aapse najre bhi nahi mila paaye!

Rajat (cupped her face) - I am sorry Purvi lekin aaj mujhe vo ahsaas ho gaya hai jo mujhe bahut pehle ho jaana chahiye tha! aapki aankho se gira hua har ek aansu mere dil mai teer ki tarah chubta hai,taklif aapko hoti hai to dard mujhe bhi hota hai, aapko koi bura bhala kehta hai to khul khaul uthta hai mera! aapki har ek baat har ek chiz se mujje farak padta hai! mai aapse bahut pyaar karne laga hu Purvi (she was shocked) I really love you!

Purvi (teary) - ye aap kya bol rahe hai Rajat ji? aapko kuch idea bhi hai!

Rajat - jo bhi bol raha hu vo bahut soch samajh kar bol raha hu! I Love You Purvi! I really love you…..(holding her shoulder) mai aapko vo saari khusiya dena cahhta hu jo aap deserve karti hai!

Purvi (nodding her head in no,teary) - nahiii! ye galat hai…ye galat hai! (she ran inside her room covering her mouth with her hand crying the saree falls down on the floor near Rajat)

Rajat (picking up the saree) - mai aapse sach mai bahut pyaar karta hu Purvi! (his eyes filled with tears)


	8. Chapter 8

Purvi was packing Rajat's bag the next morning Rajat was going back to his hometown today….Purvi kept the last pair of clothes inside the bag and a tear rolled down her cheeks she didn't wanted him to go but She cant be selfish she didn't wanted to snatch Niharika's happiness….

Purvi (in mind) - nahi hum jo soch rahe hai vo galat hai! hum Rajat ji se pyaar nahi kar sakte hum itne sawarthi nahi ho sakte!

Voice - Saari packing kar li aapne?

Purvi wiped her tears immediately hearing Rajat's voice….she closed the zip of the bag and turned to him

Purvi - haan! saari packing ho gai hai aap ek baar dekh lijiye kuch reh gaya ho to!

Rajat - haan kuch reh gaya hai! kuch bahut important

Purvi (confused) - kya?

Rajat - mene aapse kal raat ek sawal pucha tha! mujhe ab tak usska koi jawab nahi mila!

Purvi (trying to avoid) - hum aapke liye nashta bana dete hai aur hum to puchna hi bhul gaye aapki train kitne baje ki hai!

Rajat - ye mere sawal ka jawab nahi hai! (holding her shoulder) Please Purvi bass ek baar mujhe mera jawab de dijiye fir mai aapse kabhi kuch nahi puchunga! agar aapka jawab na hai to mai chala jaaunga aapki jindagi se!

Purvi (removing his hand) - please Rajat ji! humare paas aapke Inn sawalo ka koi jawab nahi hai!

Rajat (hurt) - kyu nahi hai? agar aap mujhse pyaar nahi karti to bass ek baar bol dijiye!

Purvi (avoiding eye contact) - Rajat ji! humare paas aapke sawalo ka jawab nahi hai kyunki aapne ye sawal sirf ek ladki se nahi pucha hai apne chote bhai ki vidhwa se pucha hai,apne ghar ki choti bahu se pucha hai!

Rajat (holding her shoulders) - to kya humare ghar ki choti bahu ko khusiyo ka koi haq nahi hai? kya usske sine mai ek ladki ka dil nahi dhadkata? kya usse apni jindagi mai aage badhne ka,khusiya paane ka koi haq nahi hai?

Purvi (teary) - Rajat ji please aap hume force mat kijiye! please chale jaaiye yaha se.

Rajat - chala jaaunga bass ek baar bol dijiye ki aap mujhse pyaar nahi karti!

Purvi (avoiding eye contact) - nahi karte! hum aapse pyaar nahi karte!

Rajat - acha to aap mujhse pyaar nahi karti? to yahi baat aap meri aankho mai aankhe daal kar kahiye!

Purvi looked into his eyes his eyes were full of love and hope her eyes filled with tears she turned to other side

Purvi - Rajat ji please ye galat hai! aapki shadi hone wali hai Niharika se aap please chale jaaiye yaha se!

Rajat make her face him holding her shoulder and cupped her face

Rajat (looking into her eyes) - aap bass ek baar bol dijiye ki aap mujhse pyaar karti hai baaki sab mai sambhal lunga!

Purvi (nodding her head in no,teary) - nahi! ye galat hai! hum aapse pyaar nahi karte aur aap bhi please hume bhul jaaiye….Niharika se aapki shadi hone wali hai aap please yaha se chale jaaiye!

Rajat (hurt) - thik hai! aap yahi chahti hai na ki mai Niharika se shadi kar lu? (Purvi nodded her head in yes) thik hai mai taiyar hu! lekin mai sirf ek shart par Niharika se shadi karunga!

Purvi (shocked) - shart?

Rajat - haan! mai Niharika se shadi karunga lekin meri shadi ki saari taiyariya aap apne haatho se karengi (Purvi was shocked) ek ek rasm mai aap shaamil hongi tabhi mai Niharika se shadi karunga!

Purvi (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahe hai?

Rajat (teary) - kyuu? aap nahi karti na mujhse pyaar? to fir meri iss shart se aapko koi problem nahi honi chahiye!

Purvi - thik hai! hume aapki ye shart manjoor hai! hum aapki shadi ki saari rasmo mai shamil honge saari taiyariya hum khud apne haatho se karenge!

Rajat - thik hai fir mai bhi Niharika se shadi karne ke liye taiyar hu! lekin ek baat yaad rakhna Purvi mai humesha sirf aapse pyaar karunga Niharika se meri shadi hone ke baad bhi mai usse vo khusi nahi de paaunga jo usse milni chahiye aur Niharika ke dukho ki zimmedar sirf aap hongi sirf aap!

Purvi (teary) - please aisa mat kahiye!

Rajat (holding her arm) - mai ache se jaanta hu ki aap bhi mujjse pyaar karti hai lekin aap manna nahi chahti! (jerking her hand) khair mai aapka ticket bhi book kar deta hu aap bhi mere saath chalengi kyunki (smiling with tears) meri shadi ki taiyariya to aapko hi karni hai! (he couldn't stand there any longer he left the room)

Purvi sat on the floor and started crying covering her mouth with her hand…

Rajat and Purvi left for their home town…..they reached their house Rajat rang the doorbell His mother opened the door she was very happy to see her son back after 2 months she happily hugged him

Rajat - maa mere paas aapke liye ek surprise hai!

Kaveri (confused) - surprise?

meanwhile Purvi came there from outside….Kaveri was very surprised and happy to see her

Kaveri (touching her face) - Purvi! (she remembered how she left without even telling her she turned to other side) kyu aayi ho ab yaha par? hum sab to paraye hai na tumhare liye (hurt)

Purvi understood she was hurt she hugged her from behind and started crying

Purvi (crying) - hume maaf kar dijiye mummyji! hum aapko bina bataye chale gaye the! I am sorry

Kaveri's anger started melting she turned to her and hugged her tightly

Kaveri - pata hai kitna darr gaye the hum sab! (raising her hand) aage se kabhi aisa kiya to thappad padega!

Purvi (holding ears) - dobara kabhi aisa nahi hoga! please hume maaf kar dijiye

Kaveri smiled and kissed on her forehead...Kaveri took her inside she took blessings from all the elders..

Rajat - maa! papa! dadaji! mujhe aap sab logo se kuch kehna hai!

RajatF - haan bolo beta! kya baat hai?

Rajat (looking at Purvi) - mai jald se jald Niharika se shadi karna cahhta hu!

RajatG (shocked) - ye tu kya bol raha hai? shadi ka muhurat to 4 mahine baad ka nikaala hai panditji ne!

Rajat (trying to explain) - dadaji mai jaanta hu lekin mai ab aur intzar nahi karna chahta! mai issi mahine Niharika se shadi karna chahta hu!

Kaveri - ye tu kaisi bacho jaisi baate kar raha hai? bina muhurat ke shadi kaise karwa sakte hai hum?

Rajat (holding her shoulder) - Maa! khusiya taarikh dekhkar thode hi aati hai….jiski kismat mai khusi aani hoti hai aa hi jaati hai! (in mind) aur shayad meri kismat mai vo khusiya hai hi nahi!

The argument goes on nonstop and finally Rajat's family agreed…

Rajat (in mind) - bhagwan se yahi dua karunga ki vaqt rehte aapke dil ki baat aapki jaban par aa jaaye!

Purvi (in mind) - hume humari feelings par control rakhna hoga! hum aise kamjor nahi pad sakte. Niharika ke saath hum kuch galat nahi hone de sakte!

They both looked at each other and soon averted their eyes…

A/N - sorry for the late update! 3-4 chapters are remaining I will try to finish this story as soon as possible!


	9. Chapter 9

Rajat's wedding functions started it was becoming hard for Purvi to control her emotions…..Rajat kept on trying to make her accept her love for him but she was not ready to accept it…it was Rajat and Niharika's haldi ceremony….all the ladies were applying haldi on Rajat…it was now Purvi's turn Kaveri asked her to apply haldi to Rajat she somehow controlled her emotions and started walking to him meanwhile Ishita came in the hall with a bowl full of haldi which was supposed to send at Niharika's house but her foot got tumbled and all the haldi falls down on Purvi...everyone were shocked to see the scene

Lady 1 - ye to apshagun ho gaya! dulhan ki haldi kisi aur ko lag gai!

Lady 2 - ye to kismat ka khel hai jo chiz jiske hisse aani hoti hai aa hi jaati hai (sarcastically)

Purvi felt embarrassed hearing the comments of the ladies she ran towards her room.

Rajat (in mind) - ab to samajh jaaiye Purvi! bhagwan bhi yahi chahte hai ki hum dono saath rahe (he smiled at his thought)

in each and every ceremony something happened….Rajat kept on explaining her but she kept ignoring….it was night time Purvi was at terrace she was seating on the floor watching the moon crying silently.

Purvi (in mind) - kal Rajat ji aur Niharika ki shadi ho jaayegi pata nahi hum unn dono ki shadi hote hue kaise dekhenge! (wiping her tears) nahi! hum aise kamjor nahi pad sakte hume ye karna hi hoga….unn dono ki shadi hote hi hum vaapas mumbai chale jaayenge!

She got up and turned to go but suddenly she collided with someone she lifted her face up and saw Rajat standing infront of her…

Purvi (shocked) - Rajat ji! aap yaha iss vaqt?

Rajat - haan! kuch puchne aaya tha actually bahut confuse tha…mai Niharika ko kal humari suhagraat par kya gift du?

Purvi was shocked hearing his question…

Purvi - ye aap kya bol rahe hai Rajat ji?

Rajat - are mai to bass aapse suggestion maang raha hu! acha ye chodiye aap ye bataiye ki mai Niharika ko honeymoon par kaha lekar jaau? kaha jaakar usse jyada khusi milegi?

Purvi (turning to other side) - aap please aisi baate mat kijiye humare saamne!

Rajat angrily holded her arm and make her face him

Rajat (angrily) - kyu? aap to mujhse pyaar nahi karti na to fir mere Inn sawalo ka jawab dene mai kyu taklif ho rahi hai aapko?

Purvi (loudly) - Kyunki pyaar karte hai hum aapse! (she falls on the floor on her knees and started crying) bahut pyaar karte hai hum aapse! nahi dekh sakte aapko kisi aur ka hote hue (she covered her face with her palms and cried more)

Rajat was very happy to hear this….finally she confessed that she also loves him…he was on the cloud nine….his eyes filled with happy tears he sat on the floor infront of her….he removed her hands from her eyes and wiped her tears with his thumbs

Rajat (cupped her face) - kaan taras gaye the mere aapke muhh se ye sunnne ke liye! (he kissed on her forehead) I Love You Purvi!

Purvi couldn't take this anymore she buried her face in his chest and hugged him tightly….Rajat kissed on her hairs and hugged her even more tightly

Rajat (happily) - mai aaj bahut khush hu! bahut khush

Purvi realised what she was doing she immediately separated from the hug and got up….Rajat got confused at her sudden act

Rajat - kya hua Purvi?

Purvi - ye thik nahi hai Rajat ji! kal aapki shadi hai Niharika se!

Rajat (holding her shoulder) - nahi! mai Niharika se shadi nahi karunga! mai ghar mai sabko bata dunga ki hum dono pyaar karte hai ek dusre se!

Purvi (removing his hand) - nahi Rajat ji! aap aisa nahi karenge! (Rajat was shocked) kal shadi hai aapki aur shadi se ek din pehle aap mana kar doge to Niharika aur usske parivar ki bahut badnami hogi!

Rajat (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahi hai?

Purvi holded his hand and placed it on her head

Purvi - aapko humari kasam hai Rajat ji! aap Niharika se shadi kar lijiye!

Rajat (removing his hand) - mai aisi koi kasam nahi khaunga!

Purvi (trying to explain) - aap samajh kyu nahi rahe hai?

Rajat (angrily) - samajhne ki jarurat mujhe nahi aapko hai! hum dono pyaar karte hai ek dusre se aur fir bhi aap mujhe kisi aur se shadi karne ke liye keh rahi hai?

Purvi (trying to be strong) - shayad hum dono ka saath itna hi tha! (holding his hand) please Rajat ji agar aap humse sach mai pyaar karte hai to aap humari ye baat maan lijiye! aapko humari kasam

Rajat was not ready to listen anything….the argument goes nonstop and unwillingly Rajat agreed….

 **Next Day**

Rajat was seating in the mandap wearing a cream color sherwani and a red pagdi he was looking very handsome but his eyes were full of sadness….he was not happy with this marriage but he agreed just because Purvi wanted him to get married to Niharika….Priest asked them to bring the bride into the mandap meanwhile Rajat spotted Ishita and Kaveri coming downstairs with the bride…she was wearing a red colour heavy bridal lahenga her face was covered with a big ghoongat….Kaveri took her inside the mandap and make her sit near Rajat….wedding rituals started Rajat closed his eyes and somehow controlled his emotions….all the wedding rituals got completed and Priest announced the groom and bride as a married couple

They both got up and took the blessings from elders….Kaveri did all the preparation of grahpravesha and welcome the newly wedded bride inside the house…as soon as the rituals of grahpravesh completed Kaveri asked the bride to remove her ghunghat….Everyone were shocked to see Purvi instead of Niharika the person who was shocked the most was Rajat…he couldn't believe his eyes he thought it was just a dream he pinched himself in order to be sure and realised it was not a dream he was married to Purvi in real…

Rajat's Grandfather (shocked) - ye sab kya hai bahu? Niharika ki jagah Purvi mandap mai thi? Kyuuu?

Kaveri (trying to explain) - maaf karna babuji par mere paas aur koi rashta nahi tha! ghar ki izzat bachane ka yahi ek tarika tha!

RajatF (shocked) - izzat bachane ka tarika? kya matlab hai aapka Rajat ki maa?

Kaveri - vo baat ye hai ki mai jab Niharika ko lene kamre mai gai to vo vaha nahi thi (everyone were shocked) vaha mujhe usski ek chitthi mili jisme likha tha ki vo Rajat se shadi nahi karna chahti vo kisi aur se pyaar karne lagi hai aur ussi ke saath jaa rahi hai! mujhe kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha tha ki mai kya karu niche itne log the humare privaar ki izzat bachane ka yahi ek tarika tha mere paas! mene Purvi se baat ki usse jaise taise raazi kiya iss shadi ke liye (folding hands infront of Purvi) tumne aaj hum sab par bahut bada ahsaan kiya hai beta! aaj tune Thakur khaandan ki izzat bacha li!

Purvi (holding her hands,guilty) - humne aap par koi ahsaan nahi kiya hai maa! jaane anjaane aapne hume humari saari khusiya louta di…pata nahi hum aapka kaise shukriya adaa kare!

Kaveri was shocked as well as confused hearing this….

Rajat (coming in between) - Maa! mai aap sabko kuch batana chahta hu! (he looked at Purvi she assured him with her eyes)

Kaveri - kya batana chahta hai?

Rajat (folding hands) - aap sab log please hum dono ko maaf kar dijiye hum dono ne aapse ek sach chupaaya hai!

RajatG (shocked) - ye tu kaisi baate kar raha hai? konsa sach chupaya hai tum dono ne hum logo se?

Rajat (sigh) - mai aur Purvi ek dusre se pyaar karte hai!

Everyone were shocked to discover the truth…Purvi was standing bowing her head down in guilt

Kaveri (shocked) - tum dono ek dusre se pyaar karte ho? kya matlab hai isska?

Rajat explained everything to them they were very shocked to hear the truth….

Rajat - aap log please hume galat mat samajhiyega! mai humesha se Purvi ki bahut izzat karta tha….vo izzat kab humdardi mai aur humdardi kab pyaar mai badal gai mujhe kabhi pata hi nahi chala! (folding hands) humara iraada aap logo ko dukhi karne ka bilkul nahi tha!

Everyone were listening him silently…

Purvi (folding hands,teary) - aap log please hume maaf kar dijiye hume aap logo se ye chupana nahi chahiye tha! humse bahut badi galti ho gai hume please maaf kar dijiye!

Kaveri (stern) - galti to hui hai tumse! (she went close to Purvi and cupped her face) tumne mujhse ye sab chupaya? bass itna hi bharosa tha apni mummyji par?

Purvi (teary) - nahi mummyji! hum bahut darr gaye the hum aapko dukhi nahi karna chahte the!

Kaveri (kissing her forehead) - jo ho gaya ab vo sab bhul jaate hai!

Purvi was shocked to hear this she looked at Kaveri she smiled and nodded her head in assurance….Purvi looked at Rajat he was shocked too

RajatF - jo hota hai ache ke liye hi hota hai! shayad bhagwan ki bhi yahi marji thi!

 **An Hour Later**

Purvi was in Rajat's room she was seating on the bed wearing the ghungat she was very nervous her heart was beating fast thinking about what will happen next meanwhile Rajat entered in the room..he looked at his newly wedded wife in ghungat and smiled..…he locked the door from inside and moved to the bed he sat beside her and removed her ghunghat…..she was looking down he smiled and lifted her face up holding her chin and was shocked to see tears in her eyes

Rajat (worriedly) - kya hua aapko Purvi? aap ro kyu rahi hai?

Purvi didn't said anything she just hugged him tightly in order to be sure that he is there with her

Rajat (caressing her hairs) - aree aap kyu ro rahi hai? (he separated her and cupped her face) kya hua aap khush nahi hai?

Purvi (smiling with tears) - hum bahut khush hai! bahut khush….yakin hi nahi ho raha hai ki aap ab humare hai itni jaldi jaldi mai sab kuch ho gaya!

Rajat smiled and kissed on her forehead…

Rajat (smiling) - yakin to mujhe bhi nahi ho raha! aaj mujhe sab kuch mil gaya ab agar mujhe mout (before he could complete his sentence Purvi stopped him keeping her palm on his mouth)

Purvi (teary) - aisi baate mat kijiye! ek baar apna pyaar kho chuke hai….dobara khone ki himmat nahi hai hum mai! agar aapko kuch ho gaya to (before she could complete her sentence Rajat sealed her lips with his lips she was very shocked at his sudden act before she could respond he separated)

Purvi was blushing very badly her face turned totally red in shyness she looked down…

Rajat (innocently) - kya hua aapko? aap bolte bolte chup kyu ho gai?

Purvi was feeling very shy she was not able to meet her eyes with him she got up and turned to go but Rajat stopped her holding her wrist and pulled her towards him…..she falls on his chest he couldn't balance and falls down on the bed he was on the bed and Purvi above him….her hands were on his chest and his one hand was on her waist…Purvi looked away shyly Rajat smiled and flipped their positions! now Purvi was at the bottom and Rajat above her she was blushing very badly….Rajat kissed on her forehead she closed her eyes

Rajat kissed near her ears and murmured "I Love You" in her ears she was feeling goosebumps all over her body with his touch….her eyes were still closed Rajat smiled and planted a soft kiss on her cheeks and lay beside her….Purvi opened her eyes and looked at Rajat

Rajat (touching her cheeks) - aap bahut thak gai hongi! aap change kar lijiye aur aaram kijiye

Purvi smiled and nodded her head in yes….she got up and turned to go but she thought something and planted a quick kiss on Rajat's cheeks and ran inside the bathroom…Rajat touched his cheeks where she kissed and smiled

Purvi came outside the bathroom after 10minutes wearing a simple kurti and legging…till now Rajat had also changed into his night dress…he was seating on the sofa doing something on his laptop meanwhile Purvi came from behind and moved her lips close to his ears

Purvi (murmuring) - I Love You!

Rajat smiled and looked behind Purvi was standing smiling shyly….he got up and locked her in his arms

Rajat - I love you too!

Purvi - vaise aap iss vaqt laptop par kya kar rahe the?

Rajat - honeymoon ke tickets book kar raha tha!

Purvi (shocked) - honeymoon?

Rajat - kyu? aap nahi chalengi mere saath honeymoon par?

Purvi (hugging him) - aapke saath to hum kahi bhi jaane ko taiyar hai!

Rajat broke the hug and kissed on her forehead…he placed his one hand on her waist she shivered with his touch…

Rajat (naughtily) - jo kaam adhura reh gaya tha! usse pura kar le!

Purvi turned all red she turned to other side….Rajat make her face him holding her shoulder….

He kept his one hand on her waist and one on her cheeks and move forward to kiss her she closed her eyes her heart started beating fast….his lips touched her lips and they kissed with all love and passion…

After sometime they broke the kiss….Rajat picked her up in his arms and gently placed her on the bed…he kissed on her forehead and cheeks and swiftly dragged her into love making.

 **THE END**


End file.
